


(Podfic) Dazed and Confused

by PashminaChinchilla



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental feelings and serious discussions in the beginning, Bucky makes the best of it, Check the original work for more tags, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve is de-serumed, shrinkyclinks, then let's get stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PashminaChinchilla/pseuds/PashminaChinchilla
Summary: (Drunk!)Podfic of ourraeofsunshine's fic:The most upsetting part about all this, Clint thought, was the fact that it hadn’t been his idea to get Steve Rogers stoned out of his fucking mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dazed and Confused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596455) by [ourraeofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourraeofsunshine/pseuds/ourraeofsunshine). 



Download MP3:[Here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dc77jjxfqxsc0fz/Dazed_and_Confused.mp3)

 

Important note! This is a Drunk Podfic, so if that ain't your cuppa, I'm really sorry. 

But it was so much fun to make, and it cracked me up listening to it during editing, so it could be worth a shot~

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to ourraeofsunshine for allowing me to post this ridiculous recording, and for writing the most perfect stonedfic ever. 
> 
> Also, thanks to whoever gives this a chance. I hope y'all enjoy listening as much as I did reading, because I could not stop laughing, oh my god.
> 
> (Also. I am still working on The Ghosts Of Who I Used To Be. Have hit a self-conscious rut that, clearly, only alcohol can bust through, but I am going to finish it, stg.)


End file.
